


Wszystko będzie dobrze

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Series: Przygody Albusa Pottera [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter ma wątpliwości. Tiara Przydziału rozwiewa je.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystko będzie dobrze

**Author's Note:**

> Moje pierwsze opowiadanie fanfiction, oryginalnie opublikowane w 2008 roku na forum Mirriel.
> 
> Bardzo serdecznie dziękuję moim betom, **Ireth Tasartir** i **Socjopatce**.

_  
_

_— Da sobie radę — powiedziała Ginny._

_Harry spojrzał na nią, opuścił rękę i z roztargnieniem dotknął nią blizny na czole._

_— Wiem._

_Od dziewiętnastu lat blizna nie zabolała go ani razu. Wszystko było dobrze._

 

J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci_

 

 

 

Wszystko było dobrze.

Albus Potter próbował uspokoić zszargane nerwy głębokimi wdechami. Po raz już nie wiadomo który dał się podpuścić Jamesowi. Można by pomyśleć, że jedenaście lat pod jednym dachem powinno go czegoś o poczuciu humoru brata nauczyć.

Aha, łatwo mówić.

Wdech — wydech. Al jednym tylko uchem słuchał beztroskiego szczebiotu swojej kuzynki. Rose nigdy nie zamykały się usta, dlaczego więc teraz miałaby siedzieć cicho? Zwłaszcza, że — w przeciwieństwie do  Ala — _ona_ nie miała się czym martwić. Nie było takiej siły, żeby Rose Weasley znalazła się w innym domu, niż Gryffindor. W najgorszym razie Tiara może próbować umieścić ją w Ravenclawie, ale znając upór i stanowczość Rose, na próbowaniu się skończy.

— … no i nie mogę się doczekać lekcji zaklęć. _Zaklęć_ , Al! Wreszcie będziemy mogli używać różdżek! Oczywiście, próbowałam już kilku ruchów i inkantacji, ale wiesz, musiałam ćwiczyć ze szczoteczką do zębów… No naprawdę, ze _szczoteczką do zębów!_ Jakby mama nie mogła mi dać w domu różdżki ten j _eden raz_! No, ale sam wiesz, jaka ona jest, r _egulamin to, regulamin tamto_ , autentycznie, czasami mam wątpliwości, czy powinna być w Gryffindorze, bo przecież w Gryffindorze nie chodzi o to, żeby przestrzegać zasad bez względu na wszystko, prawda…?

Wdech — wydech. Znowu Gryffindor. Czy naprawdę każda rozmowa musi się sprowadzać do Gryffindoru? Czy choć raz nie mogliby porozmawiać o czymś innym?

— Chyba będzie padać — zauważył Al, patrząc na pędzące za oknem pociągu ciężkie, szare chmury.

— … i oczywiście lekcje latania! Och, zastanawiam się, czy nie można z nich zrezygnować, jeżeli już się _umie_ latać, no bo dla nas to przecież tylko strata czasu, moglibyśmy w tym czasie porobić coś innego, na przykład pouczyć się transmutacji… Z drugiej strony, musimy wypaść jak najlepiej, jeżeli chcemy dostać się do drużyny. Jak to dobrze, że teraz można już próbować na pierwszym roku! Nawet nie wiesz, jak zazdroszczę Jamesowi i Freddiemu, tak strasznie chciałabym być ścigającą Gryffindoru…

Gdyby Albus dostawał knuta za każdym razem, gdy ktoś z jego rodziny wypowiada nazwę tego domu…

— … też uwielbiasz Quidditch, Al, będziesz próbował razem ze mną, prawda?

Al zamrugał, wyrwany nagle z zamyślenia. Nie lubił Quidditchu. Idea przerzucania się jedną piłką, unikania dwóch innych i łapania czwartej wydawała mu się idiotyczna.

— Jasne — przytaknął mechanicznie.

Potterowie i Weasleyowie byli urodzonymi graczami. Potterowie i Weasleyowie od kilku pokoleń okupowali większość pozycji w ich domowej drużynie. James już był szukającym, Freddie pałkarzem, Hugo zapowiadał, że będzie następnym obrońcą, a Lily — ścigającą.

Nie było sensu się wyłamywać.

— No właśnie. — Rose nie zwróciła uwagi na jego brak entuzjazmu i zaczęła paplać na nowo.

Wdech — wydech. Al zawsze trochę odstawał od reszty rodziny. Był małomówny i często się zamyślał, zwykle nie brał udziału w żartach rodzeństwa i kuzynów, unikał tłoku. Co oczywiście było absolutnie niemożliwe wśród tłumu cioć, wujków, kuzynów i kuzynek, i przyjaciół, i ich dzieci,  
i przyjaciół dzieci tych przyjaciół….

Nie chodziło o to, że Al nie lubił swojej rodziny. Przeciwnie, kochał ją ponad wszystko. Ale czasami — może częściej, niż czasami — po prostu go przytłaczała. Albus był mały, chudy i chorowity. Jego kuzyni — wysportowani i rozwrzeszczani. Jego drobna, czarnowłosa sylwetka ginęła w morzu rudych włosów i piegowatych twarzy. Nikt nigdy nie zwracał na niego uwagi, nikt go nigdy nie słuchał, nikt nigdy nie traktował go poważnie.

Wdech — wydech.

Albus Potter nie lubił być lekceważony.

— … że James pokaże nam Mapę twojego taty? Wujek Harry powiedział, że James ma się nią dzielić z nami wszystkimi. Mam nadzieję, że James o tym pamięta, a jak nie, to ja mu przypomnę, wiesz, jaki on jest, na pewno nie będzie chciał…

Tata. Na myśl o nim, Alowi zrobiło się lżej na sercu. Z nim właśnie Al był zawsze najbliżej, do niego był najbardziej podobny. Tata nie robił Albusowi głupich kawałów, bo wiedział, że Albus tego nie znosi. Tata nigdy nie nazywał Albusa niezdarą, kiedy Albus tłukł kolejny talerz. Tata nie wyciągał Albusa na siłę z jego pokoju i nie kazał mu latać, jeśli Albus nie miał na to ochoty. A przede wszystkim, tata zawsze słuchał tego, co Albus mówi, nie przerywając, nie każąc mu szybciej kończyć i nie oczekując zabawnej puenty.

Tata też powiedział Albusowi, że nie ma nic złego w byciu przydzielonym do Slytherinu… I że do samego końca, Albus ma wybór.

Wdech — wydech.

Wszystko było dobrze.

 

* * *

 

Wszystko było dobrze.

Albus Potter stał w grupie z innymi pierwszorocznymi, słuchając z wypiekami na twarzy słów Neville'a. To znaczy, profesora Longbottoma.

— … do jednego z czterech domów. Każdy z nich ma świetną historię, z każdego wyszli wielcy czarodzieje i czarownice…

Ktoś za Alem prychnął pogardliwie:

— Ze Slytherinu też?

Kątem oka Al zobaczył, jak blady, jasnowłosy chłopiec odwraca się gwałtownie, szukając gniewnym wzrokiem szarych oczu kpiącego kolegi. Albus poznał tego chłopca od razu — to z nim tata Rose zabronił się jej zadawać. Wujek Ron powiedział to oczywiście żartobliwie, ale było w jego głosie coś, co zaniepokoiło Ala — złość, niechęć, pogarda? Jeszcze raz zerknął w stronę drobnego blondyna — teraz nachylała się ku niemu ciemnoskóra dziewczynka o czarnych włosach i egzotycznej urodzie. Szepnęła mu coś do ucha i chłopiec rozluźnił się wyraźnie. Albus ponownie skupił się na Neville'u:

— … rozpocznie się Ceremonia Przydziału.

Wdech — wydech.

— Nie ma się czego obawiać. — Uśmiechnął się ciepło Neville. — Zapewniam, że wszelkie pogłoski  
o pojedynkach, skomplikowanych testach i próbach wytrzymałościowych są nieprawdziwe.

Większość uczniów parsknęła śmiechem, ale kilku wyraźnie odetchnęło z ulgą. Al przewrócił oczami. James również próbował wcisnąć mu jakąś idiotyczną bajeczkę o ujeżdżaniu hipogryfów, ale Albus nie dał się na to nabrać.

Zresztą, mając taką ciocię jak Hermiona, która nawet obudzona w środku nocy potrafiła cytować _Historię Hogwartu_ z pamięci, od tyłu i w takt brytyjskiego hymnu, trudno było nie wiedzieć o tym, jak wygląda Ceremonia.

— Ustawcie się w rzędzie i czekajcie, aż wywołam wasze imię i nazwisko. Kiedy je usłyszycie, podejdźcie do stołka na środku Wielkiej Sali, usiądźcie i włóżcie na głowę Tiarę.

Wdech — wydech.

Z największym trudem Al skupił się na piosence Tiary Przydziału, poprzedzającej samą Ceremonię. Stary kapelusz śpiewał chyba coś o konieczności ponownego zjednoczenia czterech domów, o przebaczeniu, o zapomnieniu przeszłości… Ale Albus mógł myśleć tylko o chwili, w której to on usiądzie na stołku na środku Wielkiej Sali i usłyszy ostateczny werdykt… Wdech — wydech. Jeśli chce, będzie w Gryffindorze.

Jedno po drugim, Tiara przydzielała kolejne dzieci do odpowiednich domów. Rose i Al znali część z nich osobiście, inne z widzenia, o jeszcze innych tylko słyszeli. Ci, których nazwisk w ogóle nie kojarzyli, musieli pochodzić z mugolskich rodzin.

Kiedy Tiara oznajmiała swoją decyzję, na sali wybuchały gorące brawa. Oczywiście, szczególnie głośno — gwiżdżąc, tupiąc, waląc pięściami i pucharami w dębowy blat — swoją radość manifestowały poszczególne domy, gdy zyskiwały nowego studenta. Uśmiechając się niepewnie, świeżo przydzieleni uczniowie zasiadali przy odpowiednim stole, witani uściskami dłoni i przyjacielskimi klepnięciami po plecach…

Za każdym razem, kiedy jedno z dzieci trafiało do Slytherinu, Wielka Sala milkła. Echem po zimnych murach zamku niosły się brawa starszych Ślizgonów, na których twarzach próżno było szukać uśmiechów — malowała się na nich tylko zaciętość i determinacja.

— Malfoy, Scorpius!

Z grupy wystąpił blady chłopiec, na którego Albus wcześniej zwrócił uwagę.

— Slytherin! — Tiara nie wahała się ani chwili. Udekorowany zielenią i srebrem stół zadudnił od braw, tak jakby Ślizgoni chcieli zrekompensować jasnowłosemu chłopcu niechętne spojrzenia reszty szkoły. Al zerknął na grono profesorskie — wysoki, czarnoskóry czarodziej w bogatych szatach ledwo zauważalnie skinął Scorpiusowi głową.

Jeszcze tylko kilka nazwisk i Neville wyczyta Ala. Wdech — wydech. Rose ścisnęła kuzyna za rękę  
i uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — szepnęła, chcąc dodać mu otuchy.

— Potter, Albus!

Al podszedł do stołka, na którym leżała niedbale rzucona przez Peterson, Toma stara, wyświechtana Tiara. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że wszyscy — uczniowie, nauczyciele, nawet duchy — zdawali się wstrzymywać oddech. Chociaż, poprawił się w myśl Albus, w przypadku duchów było to mało możliwe… Skup się, Al!

Drżącymi dłońmi Albus włożył Tiarę na głowę. Zanim zżarte przez mole rondo kapelusza opadło mu na oczy, zobaczył jeszcze, jak James i Freddie poruszają szybko wysuniętymi językami, naśladując węże.

_Kolejny Potter!_ — Al usłyszał cichy, piskliwy głosik gdzieś we wnętrzu swojej głowy. Gdyby kapelusze mówiły, to czy wszystkie miałyby taki właśnie…

Tiara zachichotała. _Jaki dociekliwy umysł!_ — zachwyciła się. — _Jaka ciekawość! Poradziłby sobie świetnie  
w Ravenclawie. I rozwaga też, tak, nie jest kimś, kto bez namysłu skoczy w niebezpieczeństwo, chociaż godnej samego Godryka Griffindora odwagi mu nie brak. Widzę lojalność i pracowitość, której nie powstydziłby się żaden podopieczny Hufflepuffu… Więc gdzie jest twoje miejsce, chłopcze?_

To był ten moment. To była ta chwila, w której Al miał podjąć decyzję — dokładnie tak, jak tata powiedział, że będzie mógł. Wystarczyło poprosić Tiarę…

Przed oczami stanął Albusowi James, jego usta wykrzywione w kpiącym uśmieszku, w oczach — ten błysk, który mówił: _Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego._ Al pomyślał o Freddiem, który nigdy nie dawał mu spokoju i o Rose, która — chociaż była jego najbliższą przyjaciółką — zawsze przyćmiewała go swoją inteligencją i błyskotliwością. Przypomniał sobie wiecznie traktujące go jak dziecko kuzynki Victoire, Dominique i Molly. Pomyślał o swoich rodzicach, ciociach, wujkach i dziadkach…

I przyszło mu na myśl, że w Gryffindorze nie ma już nic do zrobienia. Że w Gryffindorze nie czeka go właściwie nic oprócz bycia synem _tego_ Pottera, spokrewnionego z _tymi_ Weasleyami. Pomyślał o tym, czego się od niego oczekuje, pomyślał o Quidditchu i o nocnych włóczęgach z Mapą Huncwotów, i uderzyło go, że on tego nie chce, że mu przecież nie zależy, że chociaż ten jeden raz chciałby…

_Taaak —_ Tiara szepnęła w jego głowie. — _Teraz widzę. Nie tylko chęć sprawdzenia się… Ale ambicja.  
I talent, jak wielki talent! Determinacja w dążeniu do celu, spryt i upór, też. I przede — wszystkim pragnienie wielkości. _

Albus poczuł, jak niewidzialne kleszcze ściskają mu gardło, a serce bije jak szalone.

_I tylko jeden dom pozwoli ci się w pełni rozwinąć —_ zamruczała po chwili milczenia Tiara. — _Nie Hufflepuff, o nie, tam będziesz musiał ciągle oglądać się na innych. Nie Ravenclaw, którego uczniowie pochłonięci są własnymi studiami i nie mają czasu na nic innego. I na pewno nie Gryffindor, którego lekkomyślności i upodobania do szaleństwa nigdy nie zrozumiesz._

Ja nie chcę! — pomyślał w panice Al, ściskając brzeg stołka tak, że aż kłykcie mu pobielały.

_Nie chcesz? —_ zapytała powoli Tiara. — _Czy myślisz, że nie możesz?_

Zawahał się o sekundę za długo.

— Slytherin!

Albus Severus Potter zdjął z głowy Tiarę Przydziału i na drżących nogach podszedł do stołu swojego nowego domu. Wielka Sala zamarła.

A potem Ślizgoni zaczęli bić brawo.

Wdech — wydech.

Nic, nic nie było dobrze.

 

* * *

 

Nic nie było dobrze.

Albus Potter siedział sztywno na brzegu ławy, oddalony od reszty Ślizgonów. Wdech — wydech. Chociaż nawet na chwilę nie podniósł spojrzenia znad swojego talerza, czuł na sobie palące spojrzenia pozostałych uczniów Slytherinu. Po przemówieniu dyrektor McGonagall Wielką Salę wypełnił gwar rozmów, większość studentów z innych domów zdawała się już nie pamiętać o najmłodszym chłopcu Potterów — starsi byli stęsknieni za swoimi niewidzianymi od dwóch miesięcy przyjaciółmi, pierwszoroczni zaś zbyt zaabsorbowani nowym otoczeniem, aby się zajmować zaskakującą decyzją Tiary.

Większość więc nie zwracała już na niego uwagi. Niestety, większość, to nie wszyscy.

— Co to, do cholery, jest?!

Al odwrócił się gwałtownie. Do stołu Slytherinu podeszli James, Freddie, Rose, Victoire, Dominique i Molly. Chłopcy wyglądali na poirytowanych, na twarzach dziewcząt malował się strach.

Albus poczuł, że policzki mu czerwienieją. Nie ze wstydu, ale ze złości.

— A jak myślisz? — warknął w stronę brata.

— Nie myślę, tylko pytam — syknął w odpowiedzi James. — Co się tu, do diabła, stało?! Siedziałeś na tym stołku chyba z pół godziny i tylko po to, żeby wylądować w Slytherinie?!

— James… — Rose rzuciła chłopcu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

— Co _James_ , co _James_?! Rosie, ten kretyn został przydzielony Slytherinu! Mój brat jest w _Slytherinie_!

Wdech — wydech.

— A co, nie cieszysz się? Od miesiąca powtarzałeś mi, że _mogę_ trafić do Ślizgonów. Mogłem, no  
i trafiłem. Teraz możesz powiedzieć wszystkim, że miałeś rację! Możesz powiedzieć, że jestem świrem  
i odmieńcem, możesz powiedzieć, że…

— Al, przestań! — Molly, piętnastoletnia córka wujka Percy'ego przerwała jego tyradę. — Wiesz przecież, że James tylko żartował.

— To powinien zacząć uważać na to, co mówi! — wrzasnął Albus.

Wszystkie rozmowy przy stole Slytherinu ucichły. Ślizgoni wpatrywali się to w Ala, to w stojącego nad nim Jamesa z mieszaniną niepokoju i ciekawości. Kilkoro uczniów przy innych stołach też odwróciło ku nim ciekawie głowy.

— Nie róbcie sceny — upomniała ich Victoire, najstarsza córka wujka Billa i cioci Fleur, tonem nie znoszącym dyskusji. Jej młodsza siostra, Dominique, przytaknęła gorąco. — Al, po prostu się martwimy…

— Musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka! — pisnęła Rose, dolna warga drżała jej niebezpiecznie. — Pójdziemy z tym do McGonagall, przecież nie możesz zostać _tutaj_ …

— Co ja powiem rodzicom?! — pieklił się James. — W ogóle o nich pomyślałeś?! Pomyślałeś, jak się będą czuli, kiedy się o tym dowiedzą?! A dziadek i babcia?! Zawału chyba dostaną! Czy ty w ogóle pomyślałeś…?

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, mały — powiedział Fred pewnym głosem. — O nic się martw…

— … jak mogłeś nam to zrobić?!

— … Tiara musiała być zepsuta, mole przeżarły ją już na wylot…

— … jako prefekt, mam prawo zainterweniować w takiej sytuacji…

— … co za wstyd, jeszcze mi powiedzcie, że Lily trafi do Hufflepuffu, nic, tylko się pod pociąg rzucić…

— Zamknijcie się!

Albus poderwał się z ławy. Czerwony na twarzy, z zaciśniętymi pięściami, oddychał szybko  
i płytko.

— Jakiś problem?

Jak na komendę, siedem głów odwróciło się w stronę wysokiego chłopca o czarnych włosach  
i zadartym nosie.

— Nie twoja sprawa, Parkinson — warknęła Victoire, rzucając mu pogardliwe spojrzenie.

W odpowiedzi Parkinson uśmiechnął się kpiąco i postukał paznokciem w przypiętą do jego szaty odznakę prefekta.

— Nic bardziej błędnego, Weasley — odpowiedział spokojnie. — Jako prefekt Slytherinu mam prawo wiedzieć, czego chcecie od jednego z _moich_ pierwszorocznych.

Victoire odrzuciła do tyłu swoje piękne, złote włosy i parsknęła lekceważąco.

— A ja, Parkinson, jako prefekt _naczelny_ , mam prawo kazać ci spieprzać.

— Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów, Weasley. — Usłyszeli cichy i chłodny głos. Victoire drgnęła zaskoczona. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, kiedy podszedł do nich czarnoskóry, nieprzyjemnie wyglądający czarodziej, którego Al widział wcześniej przy stole nauczycielskim. Najstarsza kuzynka Albusa zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie.

— I radzę ci uważać na słownictwo, jeśli nie chcesz stracić odznaki, którą tak chętnie się posługujesz. Doprawdy, mężny i szlachetny Gryffindor wiecznie mnie zaskakuje.

Weasleyowie obrzucili profesora nienawistnymi spojrzeniami.

— Na co czekacie? — Czarodziej uniósł lekko brwi, w jego cichym głosie słychać było szyderstwo. — Rozejść się. — Po czym odwrócił się od nich i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Ociągając się, James i reszta wrócili do stołu Gryfonów. Wykręcając szyję, Rose popatrzyła jeszcze raz na Albusa — w jej wielkich, orzechowych oczach lśniły łzy. James nie spojrzał już w stronę brata ani razu, ostentacyjnie go ignorując.

Wdech — wydech. Al na powrót wlepił wzrok w swój pudding.

— Idiotyzm. — Usłyszał nagle. Uniósłszy machinalnie głowę zobaczył, jak siedząca naprzeciwko niego ciemnoskóra dziewczynka nachyla się nad stołem i wyciąga ku niemu rękę.

— Keira Zabini — przedstawiła się z pewnym siebie uśmiechem.

— Al Potter — odpowiedział nieśmiało, ściskając jej rękę.

I jak za dotknięciem różdżki, stół Slytherinu ożył.

— Vinnie Goyle.

— Patrick Buldstrode.

— Lukrecja Warrington.

— Atena Greengrass.

— Amanda Baddock.

— Augustus Flint.

— Zoe Smith.

— Demetrius Flint.

— Tamara Pucey.

— Nathaniel Nott.

— Peter Parkinson. — Wyszczerzył się do niego prefekt ze śmiesznie zadartym nosem.

Albus zobaczył, jak po drugiej stronie stołu Keira gwałtownie dźga łokciem w żebra swojego jasnowłosego sąsiada. Chłopiec wywrócił oczami, po czym również wyciągnął do Ala bladą dłoń.

— Malfoy.

Keira uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

— _Scorpius_ Malfoy — poprawiła, nalewając sobie soku z dyni. Chłopiec zaczerwienił się lekko.

— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś tak do mnie nie mówiła? — burknął, wyraźnie zirytowany.

— A jak mam mówić? — Keira udała zakłopotanie. — Scorpi? Scorpek? Scorpiuś?

Ślizgoni wybuchnęli śmiechem. Al zobaczył, że kąciki ust Scorpiusa drgnęły lekko, ale chłopcu udało się zachować pełną powagę.

— Już jesteś martwa, Zabini — powiedział morderczym tonem, wzbudzając nową salwę śmiechu.

— Och — Keira westchnęła, teatralnie przykładając dłoń do piersi. — Trzęsę się ze strachu. Zwłaszcza, że… Widzisz tego czarodzieja przy stole nauczycielskim? Tego w czarnej szacie? Wyobraź sobie, że jest opiekunem naszego domu. — Dziewczynka wstała nagle i pomachała w stronę wspomnianego profesora. — Tatusiu! Tutaj!

Scorpius prychnął.

— Jakby Blaise coś mi zrobił.

Keira zamrugała niewinnie powiekami.

— Zapewniam cię, że jeżeli tylko _spojrzysz_ niewłaściwie w moją stronę, tatuś zamieni cię  
w gumochłona, Skorpionku.

Malfoy prychnął.

— To naprawdę nie moja wina, że mam ojca sadystę — stwierdził rzeczowo, sięgając po paterę  
z ziemniakami. — Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że samemu mając na imię _Draco_ , ojciec powinien się nade mną zlitować. Ale nie — po raz kolejny tego wieczoru uniósł oczy ku rozgwieżdżonemu sufitowi Wielkiej Sali. — _Każdy męski potomek naszego rodu musi otrzymać imię po stryjecznym dziadku ciotki babci kuzynki czwartego stopnia, Score_ — chłopiec zaczął przedrzeźniać swojego ojca. — _Taka jest tradycja_. Smocze łajno, a nie tradycja. Matka mówi, że Malfoyowie cierpią na syndrom głupiego imienia. Każdy z nas męczy się  
z takim imieniem całe życie, a potem odbija sobie na kolejnych pokoleniach. Matka wie co mówi — Malfoy pokiwał z namaszczeniem jasną głową. — Sama ma na imię Astoria.

— Nie wiem, na co narzekasz — wtrącił się Albus zapominając na chwilę o tym, jak fatalnie się czuje i że tak naprawdę, to w ogóle nie powinien się tymi dziećmi zadawać. — Spróbuj się nazywać Albus Severus.

Ślizgoni znowu wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Wdech — wydech.

Może jednak wszystko będzie dobrze?

 

* * *

 

Może jednak wszystko będzie dobrze?

Wdech — wydech. Albus Potter otulił się szczelniej kołdrą. Od kamiennych ścian i podłogi ciągnął chłód. Czy w lochach Slytherinu zawsze jest tak zimno? Głupie pytanie, skarcił się w duchu. Czego się spodziewał po _lochach_?

Dwa łóżka dalej Vincent zachrapał głośno. Nathaniel zaklął sennie i przekręcił się na drugi bok. Na pierwszym roku było ich niewielu — czterech chłopców i cztery dziewczynki. Ich dom w ogóle był bardzo nieliczny — większość uczniów pochodziła ze starych, czarodziejskich rodów, których członkowie byli w Slytherinie od pokoleń… A takich rodzin nie zostało już wiele.

A czy to źle? — zapytał się Al, rozcierając pod kołdrą skostniałe dłonie. Wszyscy przecież wiedzieli, gdzie znajdowały się prawdziwe sympatie tych rodów. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że w każdym z nich lewe przedramię przynajmniej jednej osoby zdobił atramentowo czarny, misterny tatuaż. Po wojnie zaledwie kilku posiadaczom tych tatuaży udało się uniknąć więzienia…

Al był bystrym chłopcem. Umiał słuchać i wyciągać wnioski z tego, co mówiono w jego domu.  
I dobrze wiedział, że każdy z zamkniętych w Azkabanie śmierciożerców był w jakimś stopniu spokrewniony z którymś z jego nowych współlokatorów.

_Zła krew_ , zwykł mawiać wujek Ron. _Nie ważne, że wojna się skończyła, Al — zła, skażona Mrocznym Znakiem krew ciągle płynie w ich żyłach._

Nathaniel znowu zaczął się kręcić i mamrotać przez sen, a Vinnie chrapnął wyjątkowo donośnie. Zła krew? Jakby odpowiadając na to niezadane pytanie, ktoś obok Albusa parsknął cichym śmiechem.

— Scorpius, śpisz?

Pomimo panujących w dormitorium ciemności Al był pewien, że Malfoy wywrócił oczami.

— To najgłupsze pytanie, jakie mogłeś zadać, Potter — szepnął w odpowiedzi, po czym dodał po chwili:

— I nie mów do mnie Scorpius.

Albus westchnął.

— Śpisz, _Score_? — poprawił posłusznie.

— Tak.

Al zmarszczył brwi.

— Jak możesz spać, jeśli ze mną rozmawiasz?

— Na głupie pytanie głupia odpowiedź. A poza tym, to wcale z tobą nie rozmawiam. Próbuję zasnąć.

— Mhm, ponieważ werbalna wymiana zdań oczywiście _nie jest_ rozmową — zakpił Albus.

Scorpius nie odpowiadał tak długo, że Al był pewien, że chłopiec w końcu naprawdę zasnął.

— Nie rozmawiam z tobą, bo obiecałem ojcu, że nie będę.

Al zamrugał w zdumieniu.

— Ojciec zabronił ci ze mną rozmawiać? — zapytał ze ściśniętym gardłem. Oczywiście, że tak, czego się spodziewał? Potterowie i Weasleyowie nigdy nie darzyli Malfoyów miłością, dlaczego więc Malfoyowie mieliby mieć do nich inny stosunek?

— Nie bierz tego do siebie — odpowiedział Scorpius spokojnie, pretensjonalnie przeciągając sylaby. — To nie było nic osobistego. Na King's Cross, zanim wsiadłem do pociągu, ojciec wziął mnie na stronę i powiedział: _Score, trzymaj się z daleka od Potterów i Weasleyów, w ogóle nie zadawaj się z tą  gryfońską hołotą. Gryffindor kocha kłopoty, przyciąga je jak magnes, a ja nie chcę, żebyś się w coś wplątał tylko dlatego, że nie zachowałeś bezpiecznej odległości stu kroków od tych ludzi…_

— Stu kroków — powtórzył machinalnie Al, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Wdech — wydech. Poczuł gorąco na policzkach. — Przepraszam w takim razie — w jego głosie wyraźnie było słychać urazę. — Nie będę już zawracał ci głowy. Bardzo mi przykro, że moje łóżko znajduje się tak nieprzyzwoicie blisko twojego…

— W całej tej tyradzie jednak — ciągnął niespeszony dąsami Albusa Scorpius — ojciec zupełnie zapomniał o Potterach, którzy zostali _przydzieleni do Slytherinu_. Bardzo niefortunnie, nie uważasz?

Al z wrażenia usiadł na łóżku i zobaczył, jak niewyraźna w ciemnościach sylwetka jasnowłosego chłopca trzęsie się ze śmiechu.

— Kretyn — wymamrotał, czując jednocześnie złość i niesamowitą ulgę. Bez namysłu chwycił swoją poduszkę i cisnął nią w Malfoya. I spudłował.

— Co do…? — Vinnie podskoczył na łóżku jak oparzony.

— Malfoy, Potter, cholera jasna, zamkniecie się wreszcie? — warknął Nathaniel, jego głos przytłumiony, bo właśnie wcisnął głowę pod kołdrę. — Sypialnia, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, służy  tego, żeby _spać_!

Albus chwycił za róg poduszkę Score'a i wycelował nią w Notta. Tym razem miał zdecydowanie więcej szczęścia.

— Na stare portki Merlina, jeśli się natychmiast nie uspokoicie, pójdę do Zabiniego…!

Al uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, a Vincent i Scorpius parsknęli śmiechem.

Wdech — wydech.

Wszystko będzie dobrze.

 

 

_Fin._


End file.
